Escena 122
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones... nunca imagino que le pediría el divorcio... solo eran mujeres de una noche... que lo hicieron perder a la mujer de su vida y a su familia. ExT... Autora: I'm back baby!


_Servus!_

 _Ya sé, han sido como 5 años desde mi última publicación… que les puedo decir, han sido años difíciles y la inspiración no ha llegado a mi… aunque tengo muchas historias empezadas no les veo un final cercano, quizás nunca._

 _En fin podría decirles todo lo que ha pasado y porque he dejado de escribir pero mejor les muestro uno de mis olvidados one-shots que ha sido editado el día de hoy porque su final no me convencía del todo._

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se desataba la corbata. Había sido un día largo y no quería más que recostarse a descansar.

\- Ya estoy en casa – dijo mientras dejaba el portafolio en la mesita cercana a la entrada donde aún posaba el ramo de flores que comprará un par de días atrás - ¿Cariño? – volvió a llamar pues nadie contestaba.

Camino hasta la sala de estar que extrañamente se encontraba en oscuras pero podía visualizar levemente un par de copas, una ya había sido llenada y la otra estaba vacía.

Se acercó hasta el enchufe para prender la luz, sonrió levemente al verla figura de su esposa sentada con toda la elegancia que su linaje le ofrecía en el sillón.

\- He estado llamándote… ¿Qué haces a oscuras? – pregunto un poco desconcertado.

\- Toma asiento por favor – contesto ella reclinándose un poco en el sillón para alcanzar un sobre de color crema que reposaba en la mesita.

Quitándose el saco se sentó en el otro sillón que se estaba situado justo enfrente de su esposa con la mesa interponiéndose entre los dos, se encontraba algo extrañado por toda la situación pero si ella quería jugar, solo le quedaba obedecer.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – pregunto en un tono un tanto frío que el noto al instante, por alguna extraña razón no podía despegar los ojos de el sobre. La miro con atención mientras se llenaba la copa de vino y le servía una a él.

La miro por encima de la copa mientras bebía. Ella estaba vestida en un bonito conjunto de pantalón corto color marrón que se ajustaba muy bien a sus caderas, una blusa blanca suelta con bordes en el frente que dejaban ver un poco de su busto y unas zapatillas blancas. Se veía divina.

\- Lo mismo de siempre… Steve perdió unos documentos con el presupuesto acumulado y debimos hacer el inventario de nuevo… ese chico me exaspera – se recargo en sus rodillas con ambos brazos y sonrió levemente – Perdona amor, ¿Me he perdido de alguna fecha importante?... Te ves preciosa…

La miro sonreír aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

\- Nada de eso… Últimamente hemos estado discutiendo mucho, por tus largas horas de trabajo o por las mías, nuestros horarios han dejado de coincidir y el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos se nos va en recriminaciones y pleitos que no llegan a ningún lado – dijo ella mirando la copa de vino con intensidad.

El arrugo el ceño mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. Era cierto, hasta un par de días estar juntos era más una pesadilla que un sueño.

\- Tienes razón. Pero todas las parejas tienen problemas, podemos solucionar cualquier cosa… ¿Dónde está Akari? – pregunto por su hija de 2 años al no verla por ningún lado.

\- La he dejado con mi Madre – contesto en un suspiro y cerró los ojos levemente, le extendió el sobre.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto mirándola fijamente, ella le hizo una seña para que lo abriera, sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca - ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

\- Quiero el divorcio – dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta, el siguió su línea visual hasta que reparo en las maletas que estaban junto a ella, de las cuales no se había dado cuenta cuando llego.

\- Son pequeñas discusiones, no puedes estar pidiéndome el divorcio por tan poco, podemos solucionarlo – dijo el apresurado mientras tiraba los papeles a la mesa con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

\- ¿Crees que si solo fuera por nuestras indiferencias estaría echando por la borda un matrimonio de 3 años?... – replico ella alzando levemente la voz – Claro que si solo fueran esos simples problemas podríamos solucionarlo, pero me creíste tonta, casi estúpida…- dijo ella con enojo – no me gusta que me tomen el pelo y lo sabes…

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... Amor escucha… - se levantó para ir a abrazarla pero ella levantándole una mano para detenerlo.

\- No me toques, y por favor no me llames así…

Ella se levantó y miro hacia fuera de la ventana donde la gran ciudad aún seguía con su vida, un ritmo habitual, casi rutina, donde la suya había sido quebrantada, sus ojos miraron el marco del día de su boda, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices.

\- Por favor cuando firmes los papeles me los haces llegar con mi abogado – dijo pasando a su lado sin voltearlo a mirar pero el tomo su muñeca y la giro haciéndola quedar frente a el.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta repentina decisión?

\- Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste… - dijo ella tirando de su brazo para que la soltara – ¡Me engañaste! ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Él se quedó callado mientras la miraba llorar, su corazón se estrujo y sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas.

Su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces para decir algo pero no encontraba su voz, repentinamente un nudo en la garganta se le formo.

Había echado todo a perder, claro los pasados meses su matrimonio no había estado bien y cuando se le presento la oportunidad se había dado sus escapadas con una que otra mujer que no significaban nada, solo eran para pasar el rato.

Al principio la conciencia le carcomía pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió cada vez más fácil hacerlo, al final de cuentas solo era cosa de una noche, después de unas cuantas copas.

\- Yo no…

\- Niégalo – susurro ella mientras que con una de sus blancas manos se limpiaba las lágrimas – Niégame que te has estado viendo con más de una mujer a mis espaldas… si eres tan sínico como para negarlo cuando ya lo sé todo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello corto en señal de frustración y se quitó los lentes.

\- Lo siento, de verdad… no sé qué me paso… Te amo a ti, solo a ti… siempre has sido tu – gimió cuando ella negó con la cabeza, dio un paso hacia adelante tratando de tocarla pero ella se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos amatistas estaban tan oscuros y llenos de lágrimas que él podía sentir cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo – Cariño, por favor no hagas esto… no nos hagas esto…Piensa en Akari

\- Yo no hice nada – le espeto ella con rabia sin mirarlo – fuiste tú… solo tu… destruiste nuestra familia, hago esto tanto por ella como por mi… no quiero seguir viviendo una mentira.

\- Podemos solucionarlo – dijo el en modo de plegaria – puedo ir a terapia, los dos podemos ir a terapia… sé que debe de haber una forma …

\- Es suficiente, me tomaste por una tonta… ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? No decir nada cuando venias con el perfume de otra, cuando llegabas a altas horas de la noche, cuando tus besos tenían sabor ajeno, cuando tus camisas estaban manchadas de lápiz labial – soltó un sollozo y su largo cabello le cubrió los ojos más él pudo notas las lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas – cuando llamaba a tu celular y sonaba ocupado… cuando dejaste de ser mío nada más…

A él se le rompió el corazón y el aire le empezó a faltar, pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar.

\- Cariño, nunca deje de ser tuyo, siempre fui tuyo… ellas no eran nada, no significaron nada para mí, te lo juro, tu eres todo lo que tengo te amo, por favor… perdóname… perdóname – suplico mientras se arrodillaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez por un momento, por un minuto, pensaste en mí o en Akari? En lo que me causaría todo lo que hacías… las consecuencias que traerías…

Claro que lo había hecho, pero en el momento el alcohol, los amigos y las mujeres estaban a su disposición. Nunca pensó que llegaría a algo tan lejos. Siempre se dijo que no la dejaría por ninguna. Tampoco pensó que ella lo descubriría.

\- Aún me amas – murmuro el abrazándola de la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su vientre – Yo te amo, estoy seguro que lo arreglaremos… perdóname, no volverá a pasar… te lo prometo… si hay amor todo se puede solucionar… Akari debe crecer con sus dos padres…

\- La cosa es… querido – dijo lo último en un suspiro – es que nunca debió pasar en primer lugar – tomo los brazos que la rodeaban y se soltó de ellos con fuerza mientras miraba los preciosos ojos azules de su esposo derramar lágrimas.

\- Te amo, no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti, tampoco a Akari – dijo el quitándose los anteojos para limpiarse con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas – no te voy a dar el divorcio.

\- He puesto "Diferencias irreconciliables"… no me hagas cambiarlo a infidelidad – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – te puedes quedar con la casa… No impediré que veas a Akari, tampoco le mencionaré el motivo de nuestra separación hasta que pueda comprender…

La vio tomar las maletas y abrir la puerta, no miro hacia atrás ni una sola vez, no cuando grito por ella, ni cuando el aventó la botella de vino contra la puerta, ni cuando lloro hasta cansarse mientras sostenía el marco del día de su boda.

Su vida estaba desecha, ya no había nada más para él. Destruyo su familia, perdió el amor de su vida y todo por su orgullo, por su machismo.

\- ¡Corte! – Escucho al director gritar – Muy bien hecho chicos… - dijo acercándose a las dos estrellas de la novela - Después de unas cuantas tomas podemos trabajar con esta y hacer unas cuantas ediciones… Daidouji prepárate para la siguiente escena será en una hora…

Ambos asintieron mientras eran retocados por sus maquillistas.

Tomoyo escribía un mensaje en su celular y Eriol checaba el guion de la novela.

\- Hiraguizawa… - llamo ella una vez sus maquillistas se habían marchado, el hizo un sonido detrás de la garganta mientras le daba la vuelta al libreto – Si alguna vez me engañas, te castro…

Mirándola de reojo antes de sonreír y paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha.

\- Ni pensarlo, preciosa – contesto el mirándola directamente a esos hermosos ojos amatistas que ahora estaban un poco rojos por el llanto de la escena anterior – Además de todo lo que tus fans, mis fans, nuestros fans y la farándula me haría llegado el caso…

La beso en los labios levemente antes de escuchar el clic de una cámara. Ninguno de los dos se separó, él pudo sentirla sonreír en el beso. Después de todo eran la pareja del momento.

Esa imagen saldría en la página principal de la revista más popular del país con el título "Ambos desmienten rumores de separación, afirman estar más enamorados que nunca".

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _Boberías de la Autora: Bueno que tal les pareció… He estado leyendo muchos fincs últimamente y me he dado cuenta que CCS fandom está casi muerto, es decir casi no hay nuevas historias y la mayoría están sin terminar, ni decir de esta pareja que en lo particular me ha llegado a gustar más que el SxS…_

 _Asi que me he propuesto revivir el fandom de apoco… y tratare de escribir más historias de ExT._

 _Un review? Por favor?_

 _Se lo agradeceré de todo corazón…_

 _Hasta mi próxima historia!_


End file.
